<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>12/12/22: read to me by excelsi_or</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558463">12/12/22: read to me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or'>excelsi_or</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>to a boy i love right now [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558463</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's what she and Jihoon do when there's a black out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>to a boy i love right now [32]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>12/12/22: read to me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you guys all stay safe this weekend. I hope you're all actively educating yourselves. xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>December 12, 2022</em>
</p><p>His blaring alarm wakes them first.</p><p>“Nngh,” she groans, rolling over towards Jihoon to fling her arm across his body.</p><p>He grumbles as he stretches for his phone.</p><p>“Jihoonie, turn it off,” she mumbles.</p><p>“I’m trying.”</p><p>Finally, they’re left in silence again.</p><p>One beat.</p><p>Two beats.</p><p>She sighs and starts to sit up. “Jihoon, you need to get to work.”</p><p>Jihoon throws his arm over his eyes and ignores her.</p><p>“God, every morning,” she grumbles as she gets up. She drags the comforter off him and wraps it around her shoulders, ignoring his protests and cursing. When she goes to turn on the overhead light, nothing happens. She flicks the light on and off and still nothing.</p><p>“Jihoon.”</p><p>“Shush.” Jihoon has proceeded to curl into a ball on his side, facing away from her.</p><p>“Jihoon, the light won’t turn on.” She leaves the bedroom and wanders through their still dark apartment, testing every light switch. None of them work.</p><p>When she checks the light in the fridge, Jihoon finally decides to show himself. His hair is sticking up on one side, the other matted from sleep. One eye is cracked open while he scratches his neck.</p><p>“What’s happening?”</p><p>“Power’s out,” she informs him. She knocks her hip into the corner of the counter and she grumbles angrily back to the bedroom.</p><p>Jihoon trails after her. She checks her phone for messages and finds none. Quickly, she texts Hansol and Jeonghan to ask if they have power. The replies are fast and Jihoon reads them over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Jeonghan (6:07)</strong>
</p><p>Nope. Seungcheol’s losing his mind.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Hansol (6:07)</strong>
</p><p>No. Seungkwan’s not even awake to lecture me about not paying bills yet.</p><p> </p><p>“Seems like no one has power,” Jihoon comments.</p><p>“It could just be residential areas,” she says. “We should probably still get ready for work.”</p><p>Jihoon pecks the top of her head and agrees.</p><p>They use their phones as light in the bathroom. Jihoon jumps in the shower, although his shower only seems to last a minute. When he joins her in the kitchen, he’s bundled in a turtleneck, a hoodie, and a hat.</p><p>“That cold, huh?” she asks.</p><p>“You should bundle up,” Jihoon tells her.</p><p>She nods her head and pushes a bowl of cereal to him. Jihoon jumps on the counter to eat it and she leans back against the fridge. They eat in silence. In the early hour, the sun hasn’t even begun to rise.</p><p>Jihoon’s phone buzzes against the counter, just as they hear a ping from the bedroom.</p><p>“Creepy,” she comments as she goes to the bedroom to get her phone.</p><p>“Probably just Ming—” Before he can finish he name, he’s read through the message from the company’s CEO. “Work’s cancelled,” he states.</p><p>She’s returned, bowl and phone in hand. Chuckling, she shows him her message. “Me too.”</p><p>Jihoon lifts an eyebrow. He drinks his milk and sets the bowl in the sink. “As two free people for the day, what do you propose we do?”</p><p>“We don’t have Internet, no TV.” She looks around their dark apartment, a dim yellow light on the horizon out the window. “Read?”</p><p>Jihoon pouts. “Reading?”</p><p>“I’ll read to you,” she says instead. “How about that?”</p><p>“We could sleep first.”</p><p>“You know how I feel about falling back asleep.” She holds her empty bowl up. “Especially since we’ve just had breakfast.”</p><p>He tips his head as he slips the bowl from her hand. “We could just get back in bed and pretend like the day hasn’t even started yet.”</p><p>“We’ll nap later,” she laughs.</p><p>Jihoon throws his head back and whines. “Jagi.”</p><p>“How about this?” She stands between his legs and pulls his hat off his head. She ruffles his hair that he didn’t get a chance to wash in the cold water. “We grab all the blankets, bundle up on the couch, and I read to you. You can fall asleep.”</p><p>“And <em>you</em> stay awake?” Jihoon massages her shoulders, hoping it’ll make her sleepy enough to want to get back into bed.</p><p>“It’ll be like all those nights during uni in your studio. Except you’ll be sleeping instead of me.”</p><p>Jihoon sighs, his hands moving from her shoulders to her cheeks. “Fine, jagi.”</p><p> </p><p>“One more chapter,” Jihoon insists.</p><p>They’ve spent the entire morning on the couch, Jihoon’s head in her lap, surrounded by every blanket and throw in their apartment. It’s turned into a beautiful morning with the sun streaming through the window. Without heating, the sun is a godsend.</p><p>From her selection of books, she figured <em>Harry Potter</em> would be the most entertaining to him. She’d chosen the third one, which seemed to be most people’s favourite.</p><p>She’d banked on Jihoon falling asleep after the first fifteen minutes of her reading. With the still relatively dark apartment, it would be easy for him. When she’d gone on to read in her head, Jihoon mumbled, “Why did you stop?”</p><p>The longer she’d read, Jihoon seemed to wake up further. He watched her read, enjoying her facial expressions and the voices she used. It felt like being a child, having someone read to him.</p><p>Five hours later, her throat is about to give out and they’re about halfway through the book.</p><p>“Jagi, please,” he pleads.</p><p>She motions for him to pass her her water bottle, which she’d had to ask him to get after the first two chapters. Jihoon complies and watches her take another sip. “Jihoon,” her voice comes out a bit clearer, “I can’t read the entire book in one sitting.”</p><p>“Why not? I like listening to you read.” Jihoon pouts.</p><p>When they’d moved in together, she hadn’t expected adorable Jihoon to follow them. He busts it out whenever he wants something from her. And usually she can’t say no. “Jihoon, I’m going to lose my voice.”</p><p>Jihoon pouts further.</p><p>She leans down to kiss his forehead. “Stop. Seriously. I can’t.”</p><p>“What if I make you a sandwich and you keep reading after lunch?” Jihoon suggests.</p><p>She rolls her eyes with a smile. “Fine. Go.”</p><p>Jihoon gets up out of her lap and makes sure to wrap her up again to keep her warm. Over his shoulder, he says, “We should have started from the first book. Starting from the third makes me feel like I missed stuff.”</p><p>“Alright, one story at a time, Jihoonie” she chuckles.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>